


Fall Straight Down (destroy my heart)

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Joshler One-Shots [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute Josh Dun, Cute Tyler Joseph, Drabble, Fluff, Innocent Flirting, Josh is clumsy, M/M, TOPFL Christmas Challenge, Tyler bakes, Tyler is a social disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: As a socially awkward person, Tyler avoids most of his neighbours. However, when his cute, blue haired neighbour quite literally falls over in front of him, Tyler feels obliged to help. Make way for some innocent flirting and general cute antics!





	Fall Straight Down (destroy my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Christmas so much so have a cute (well, hopefully it's cute) Christmassy drabble of our adorable dorky boys.
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

Tyler usually kept to himself; he knew most of his neighbours by name and that was pretty much as far as it went. Socialising just wasn’t his thing. He preferred to sit in his apartment and read a book, or learn to bake something new, rather than ‘getting out there’ as his sister would say.

He didn’t see anything wrong with that.

Working most days, full shifts down at the local music store meant that he still got out often enough and he wasn’t short for cash – he had just enough to live comfortably.

Luckily, Tyler’s neighbours were either just as unsocial as he was or they understood his dislike of small talk and respected his boundaries – which was more than he could say for the majority of the people he’d grown up around; always forcing uncomfortable conversations and crowded events on him unexpectedly. It had been a nightmare and Tyler was glad to move out.

Tyler’s apartment was, thankfully, at the end of the floor so he only had one close neighbour. Said neighbour was a man that appeared to be his age, possibly older, with sharp blue hair and the cutest smile. Wait…no, Tyler didn’t just think that.

Shaking his head of his thoughts, images of his blue haired neighbour visibly dissolving in his mind’s eye, Tyler busied himself with pouring the apple filling inside the pastry case waiting on top of his oven. Apple pies were his one speciality, surprisingly. He claims it’s because his grandma would always bake one every Christmas and that he must have just taken after her.

As it so happens, just as Tyler placed his finished pie inside the oven and set the timer for 25 minutes from now, he glanced out of the opposing window at the exact moment that a flurry of blue, red and green shot to the ground outside. Being on the ground floor, Tyler had the perfect view of the courtyard in front of his apartment block.

Overnight it must have snowed heavily because when he woke up earlier that day Tyler was greeted with a blanket of white covering every visible surface. As the day progressed, however, the fluffy snow had slowly transformed into a dangerous shield of ice and – if judging by the person now lying on the ground just across from his window was anything to go by – it was taking no prisoners.

Tyler quickly identified the unfortunate victim of the ice as his cute neighbour, his heart falling through his chest uncomfortably fast. He wished desperately not to have to speak to the blue haired wonder, but the man was currently lying on the ground in an awkward position, a cardboard box thrown to his side and its contents seemingly spilled over the icy floor.

Shit. He had to help him, didn’t he?

Dumping his used pots in the sink of lukewarm water, Tyler wiped his hands down the front of his jeans and grabbed his door key before leaving the comfort of his home in the attempts of being a good neighbour.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” Tyler asked, carefully hopping down from the front steps to the building and making his way towards the blue haired man on the ground – who, in the time it took Tyler to rush outside, had managed to at least sit himself up.

“Fuck, I was hoping nobody had seen.” the man mumbled, an embarrassed chuckle falling from his lips. Tyler pushed down any thoughts of how that voice reminded him of melted dark chocolate on a cold winter’s day (ironic really, considering today was a cold winter’s day).

Tyler shook his head, bending down to crouch by the man’s feet and looking around at the objects surrounding them. It appeared to have been a box of Christmas decorations, beautiful vintage styled baubles and glittery tinsel spilling from the open lidded box that now lay on its side, soggy in the remaining snow and ice beneath it. Tyler carefully tilted the box until it was upright, smiling gently at his neighbour.

“No worries man, I won’t tell a soul.” he promised, “Besides, I was more concerned that you’d knocked yourself out or something ridiculous like that.”

The man laughed at that, a full-hearted sound that rang happily through Tyler’s ears. “Nah, it takes more than a bit of slippery ice to keep me down.”

Tyler just smiled, focusing on gathering the escaped decorations and being careful to not break any more than the few which had shattered during the fall. His blue haired neighbour just watched with interest, eyes falling on Tyler’s face in a gentle curiosity that Tyler had never experienced before.

“I never get your name.” Tyler’s thoughts were interrupted before they could go any further, and he snapped his gaze up to meet his neighbour’s.

“Oh, umm…” he bit his lip as he steadied his heart rate, not missing the fleeting way his neighbour followed the small movement. “It’s Tyler.” Holding out a hand to shake, the blue haired man took it with a bright smile.

“Nice to meet you Tyler, I’m Josh.”

“Josh,” Tyler said, “I like that name. It suits you.” Tyler had never tried placing a name on his blue haired neighbour in the year and a half in which he’d lived here, and unsurprisingly he couldn’t think of a better fit to such a lively looking person than the regular name of Josh. It was much like his own common name – Tyler – it was used so often that it took someone extraordinary to pull it off with such uniqueness that Josh did. He manages to bring a whole new life to the name.

Josh laughs, “Thanks.”

Tyler stands up at that, having finished placing the decorations back into the box. He picks the box up and offers a hand to Josh, who still remains sat on the floor at his feet.

Josh waves him off with a smirk and pushes himself up from the floor. “I can take that, man. You really needn’t have helped.” Josh tries to persist, and usually Tyler would happily oblige and take the first opportunity to escape from a social situation – no matter how small – but this time he refused. Whether it was because Josh was hurt, judging by the slight limp in his left foot, or another reason that he was currently unsure of, Tyler couldn’t tell. But he felt as though the least he could do was carry these decorations the rest of the way for Josh and maybe offer him a drink or some first aid.

He said as much to the blue haired man, who just shook his head in response but couldn’t fight back another bright smile once again directed at Tyler. It made Tyler blush, no matter how hard he fought it down.

Leading the way towards the end of the hallway, Tyler balanced the box on one knee whilst he fished for his key with his free hand. Josh just watched with mild confusion as Tyler unlocked the door to his own apartment and not Josh’s.

“What?” Tyler asked, seeing the frown appear on Josh’s face. He decided not to tell him that such a frown ruined his beautiful features.

“I didn’t realise you lived next to me.”

Tyler just laughed, “Of course you wouldn’t, I don’t ever leave my apartment other than for work.”

Josh shook his head, frown still refusing to leave his face even as he followed Tyler into his apartment. “No, I’m sure I would have noticed someone as cute as you living literally steps away from me.” The sentence was out of his mouth before he seemed to realise it and suddenly his frown was replaced with an expression of shock and total embarrassment.

Tyler bit his lower lip to stop the laugh that threatened to fall from his mouth as he placed the soggy box down onto his kitchen counter. “Well, for the record, I definitely noticed _my_ cute neighbour.”

Josh was frozen in the doorway to the kitchen, luckily unable to see Tyler’s confliction of _‘why would you even say that’_ mixed with _‘what the hell is wrong with you’_ flash across his face. Luckily, the awkward silence that was creeping up on them was diminished as a sinful moan slipped from Josh’s lips, eyes rolling back with a smile over his face.

“Oh my God, is that an apple pie in the oven?” he asked, stepping closer.

Tyler flushed red again, either due to the heat of the oven itself or the arousal that the moan from Josh seemed to cause. Fuck, this wasn’t good.

Moving to lean against the fridge, Tyler chuckled. “Yeah, it’s my grandma’s recipe. I like to bake things now and then.”

“Jesus,” Josh muttered, “Remind me again why we are yet to be best friends?”

Tyler laughed at that, “You’re the one who said he never noticed me until now.” He had no idea where this sudden burst of confidence was coming from.

Josh just sent a smirk his way, “Well, you’re the one who had noticed his ‘cute neighbour’ and didn’t even bother to ask them out on a date.” he retorted, using stupid air quotes with his fingers as he mocked Tyler’s previous words.

“Shut up.” Tyler muttered, though there was no vengeance in his words. Just as he ran out of anything else to fight back with, the timer rudely began to beep from its place by the oven.

Wow, had it really been 25 minutes already?

Rushing to shut the damn thing up, Tyler grabbed a pair of oven gloves and carefully took his pie out from the oven to cool on the counter. Switching the oven off and leaving the door open a crack to cool inside, he dropped the oven gloves beside the steaming pie.

He hadn’t noticed Josh coming up behind him until he felt the other’s warm breath as he spoke, “That looks like the most delicious pie I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Funnily enough, as Tyler glanced behind him, he noticed that Josh wasn’t even looking at the pie. He was staring intently down at Tyler.

Flushing under the other’s gaze, Tyler ducked away and towards the nearest cupboard where he kept his plates. He pulled out two, along with a sharp knife in the draw above the cupboard.

“Let’s have a slice whilst it’s still warm.” he suggested, already cutting into the gooey centre of the pie. Josh had been right to moan earlier, Tyler thought; the smell coming from this pie was absolutely divine. It reminded him of home.

Well, this was his home now.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Josh smiled, and Tyler fought down the urge to sass back that he hadn’t actually asked anything. Instead, he cut out the two slices of pie and placed one on each plate, accompanying it with a spoon and a dollop of fresh cream he found in his fridge.

As he sat down at the small table tucked away in the corner of his kitchen, following Josh who’d already done so, he wondered how his day had turned into this. It felt almost surreal.

“Oh wow,” Josh moaned again, lips closing around the spoonful of pie he’d taken, “This is the best pie _ever_!” Tyler figured he was exaggerating ever so slightly but he was pleased for the compliment and thanked him, taking a bite of pie himself. He wasn’t going to lie, it _was_ delicious. He had his grandma to thank for that.

“I’ll have a look at your ankle after this.” Tyler said, pointing his spoon in the direction of the ankle that he’d seen Josh limping on.

Josh waved him off, “No way man, I’m fine!” he insisted, “Besides, I’m pretty sure this pie is enough medicine to make me feel better.”

Tyler rolled his eyes but didn’t press any further. Josh seemed content with that and so they easily shifted the topic of conversation to shared likes and dislikes. It turns out that they both had a love of music and they both, rather bizarrely, hated bananas with a passion. Tyler wondered to himself, as he finished his slice of pie and listened to Josh rant about the time his brother had left a mashed banana in his shoe, how had he never bothered to make conversation with him until now? Days, weeks, even months of possible friendship he’s missed out on all because he was too scared to take that step out of his comfort zone and introduce himself.

And as Josh laughed, cream dripping down the side of his mouth as he was busy explaining his tattoos to Tyler with immense childlike excitement that was just contagious, Tyler let another thought cross his mind – a small smile settling on his lips.

Josh was, quite possibly, his new favourite human.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcomed :)
> 
> Merry Christmas, guys, love you all! <3


End file.
